tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Genasi
Genasi are a race of elemental humanoids found on every part of Tolas. Physiology Physical Description Genasi are between 6 and 7 feet tall. All genasi are male. Skin, hair and eye colour of the genasi is dependent on the element from which they are formed. Airsoul Airsouls are genasi formed from the air. They typically have a pale complexions and whitish hair. They have slight builds. Earthsoul Earthsouls are genasi formed from the earth. They have earthy complexions and black or brown hair. They normally have bulky builds and frequently grow facial hair. Firesoul Firesouls are genasi formed from fire. They have a skin tone that varies from red to crimson and hair that varies from red to blonde. They often have muscular builds. Watersoul Watersouls are genasi formed from water. Their skin tone varies from pale to deep blue. Their hair varies from black to blue or sometimes green shades. Watersouls typically have medium builds. Reproduction Genasi have no way to reproduce without interacting with other races. Any offspring from a genasi either mimic the race of the mother or are an ifrit, oread, slyph or undine, depending on the element of the genasi. ]] Airsoul Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits(2 RP): Airsouls are quick and love to talk. They gain +2 Dexterity and +2 Charisma. * Type(3 RP): Airsouls are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Airsouls are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Airsouls have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Airsouls begin play speaking Common and Auran. Airsouls with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Energy Resistance(1 RP): Airsouls have electricity resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Wind Favoured(1 RP):'''Airsouls can use feather fall 1/day (caster level equals the airsoul's total level). * '''Sky Speaker(1 RP): Airsouls feel kinship toward the creatures of the air, and can use speak with animals 1/day to speak to birds or other flying animals. His caster level for these effects is equal to his level. * Air Affinity(1 RP): Airsoul sorcerers with the elemental (air) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Airsoul spellcasters with the Air domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Airsouls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Earthsoul Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits(2 RP): Earthsouls are solid, stable, and stoic. They gain +2 Constitution and +2 Wisdom. * Type(3 RP): Earthsouls are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Earthsouls are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed (Slow)(-1 RP): Earthsouls have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Earthsouls begin play speaking Common and Terran. Earthsouls with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Energy Resistance(1 RP): Earthsouls have acid resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Stonecaller(1 RP): Earthsouls can use magic stone 1/day (caster level equals the earthsoul's total level). * Treacherous Earth(1 RP): Once per day, an earthsoul can will the earth to rumble and shift, transforming a 10-foot-radius patch of earth, unworked stone, or sand into an area of difficult terrain, centered on an area the earthsoul touches. This lasts for a number of minutes equal to the earthsoul's level, after which the ground returns to normal. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Earthsouls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits * Earth Affinity(1 RP): Earthsoul sorcerers with the elemental (earth) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Earthsoul clerics with the Earth domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Firesoul Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits(2 RP): Firesouls are strong and passionate. They gain +2 Strength and +2 Wisdom. * Type(3 RP): Firesouls are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Firesouls are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Firesouls have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Firesouls begin play speaking Common and Ignan. Firesouls with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Energy Resistance(1 RP): Firesouls have fire resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-Like Ability (Sp)(1 RP): Firesouls can use burning hands 1/day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the firesoul's level). * Fire Affinity(1 RP): Firesoul sorcerers with the elemental (fire) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Firesoul spellcasters with the Fire domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Firesouls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits * Wildfire Heart(1 RP): Firesouls are as swift and dangerous as a blazing wildfire. They gain a +4 racial bonus on initiative checks. Watersoul Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits(2 RP): Watersouls are both intelligent and agile. They gain +2 Dexterity and +2 Intelligience. * Type(3 RP): Watersouls are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Watersouls are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Watersouls have a base speed of 30 feet on land. They also have a swim speed of 30 feet, can move in water without making Swim checks, and always treat Swim as a class skill. * Languages: Watersouls begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Undines with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Energy Resistance(1 RP): Watersouls have cold resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-Like Ability (Sp)(1 RP): Watersouls can use hydraulic push 1/day (caster level equals the watersoul's level). * Water Affinity(1 RP): Watersoul sorcerers with the elemental (water) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Watersoul clerics with the Water domain cast their Water domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Watersouls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Races Category:Genasi Category:Homerules